The Best Kind of Magic
by Persephatta
Summary: It was snowing again. One may have found this an odd occurrence for a city set in sunny Greece; but then when said location bordered on the realm of Fairyland strange happenings were to be expected. Pre-Play. Some Titania/Oberon, Hinted Pre-Teen Helena/Demetrius & Hermia/Lysander.


**Title:** The Best Kind of Magic

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance and Fantasy

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Titania/Oberon, Hinted Helena/Demetrius and Hermia/Lysander

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' or any of the characters involved in this fic.

**Note:** This is set pre-play (pre-teen Helena, Demetrius, Lysander and Hermia) and is a sort of AU for reasons that may be noticed and also expanded on if I write any following stories.

Does link to my previous story 'Chasing Butterflies' but no great significance.

Furthermore, speech is a blend of fairly modern language (definitely not historically accurate) and traces of Shakespearean. I apologise if anyone finds such butchery offensive.

* * *

"_**A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship."**_

It was snowing again.

One may have found this an odd occurrence for a city set in sunny Greece; but then when said location bordered on the realm of Fairyland strange happenings were to be expected.

Titania admired the delicately falling flecks of frost; their grace the envy of any one of her fluttering faeries, had they been around to see – they were likely hiding, too afraid of the ice boulders that tumbled through the sky to admire their beauty. Depending on size, snow ranged from dangerous to deadly for the tiny folk.

Titania, on the other hand, had no problem with snow as she appeared the size of an average human. In fact, did she not possess such fae-like features she could've been mistaken for a human –

had one been able to see her through the Faerie Fog (the veil that kept most mortals from seeing elements of magic that may just blow their mundane minds).

Bare foot, she trod through the snow, fearing little for its chilly touch as immortality shielded her from the cold. Instead of icy flames licking the warm from her skin she felt as if she were walking upon crystallised clouds; the frosted decorating barely effected by her airy weight.

However, whilst she had no desire for frostbitten toes, she found herself missing the scorch of the snow – when it felt so cold it burnt. Immortality could be a splendid thing, but for something that gave endless life it sure seemed to take much of it away.

Still, she wasn't there to be melancholic. Then again, she'd no real idea why she was there in the first place; she'd just felt she needed to go for a walk…a long walk.

Besides, some time away from the forest would do her good. Queen of the Faeries or not, everyone needed a little alone time at some point.

Though in Titania's case, she needed a lot of alone time.

It wasn't easy being queen; especially when you ruled over such unruly beings that thrived upon mischief, mayhem and magic.

Why Oberon believed she was up to the task she would never understand; but then she supposed that was assuming there was method in his madness, and since when did that happen?

Typical. She came to the city in hopes of distracting herself from those kinds of troubling thoughts, but now they filled her mind more than ever.

Perhaps she should've stayed with Oberon, he was certainly very good at distracting her; but then, she wasn't really in the mood for his kind of distracting at the moment.

As if in answer a snowball whizzed past, pulling her from her thoughts and narrowly missing her head.

She blinked bewilderedly.

She knew she wasn't its target – after all she was invisible – but that didn't mean she was any less startled.

Regaining her senses, she watched as the ball of snow found its victim; a petite auburn-haired girl standing a little further away, beside her slightly taller golden-curled friend.

Both girls let out squeals of surprise, though the auburn-haired girl's was the loudest. She swiftly spun around, and Titania noted with slight impress, the fierce fire that had sprung to her eyes.

"LYSANDER!"

At the girl's accusing shriek, Titania glanced behind to spot a sniggering dirty-blonde haired boy.

"Hey, Hermia; thou may need to why thy face, there appears to be little something on it." The boy, Lysander joked, approaching them though maintaining a cautious distance.

"YOU-!" Hermia shouted furiously; speedily, she lunged downwards, picking up a handful of snow and charging at him. "RETRIBUTION!"

Lysander chuckled and dodged out of the way, forming new ammunition as he did so and responding to her attempts with his own successful ones.

Hermia seethed as more and more snow was thrown at her; each one of her counterattacks foiled.

Titania, who had smartly stepped out of the way of the quickly-turning-ugly scene, watched the children with amused interest and something that might have been nostalgia.

Hermia's anger may have blinded her aim, but it was also a great fuel, encouraging her to be faster and stronger in her strikes. She sort of resembled a raging war goddess, and more worryingly, Titania's own mother-in-law. Though she noted that, luckily for Lysander, there was a trace of gentle compassion behind Hermia's reactions, causing her to be much more passive in her attacks than Queen Mab had ever been.

"THOU SHALL SUFFER!" Hermia screeched, pouncing to tackle Lysander, only for him to step out the way at the last moment, leaving her to plummet face-first into the snow.

Lysander's laughter rebounded across the snowy scene.

Hermia lay still, allowing a moment of shameful defeat before she raised her head, face bright crimson from a mixture of cold, embarrassment and enhanced rage.

"_Lysander_." She hissed, voice low and venomous.

Had Titania been a rabbit, or any small form of prey, she probably would've darted to away in fright at such a deadly tone. But not Lysander; he obviously believed the best course of action would be to kick the already stirred hornets' nest.

"Are thee well, Hermie?" Lysander enquired, teasing her with her nickname. "Thou seem a bit cold."

Hermia gaped at him, uttering sounds of flabbergasted fury. "Wha-! You-! I-! AAAHHH!"

Lysander laughed at her frustration and she took the opportunity to spring, this time successfully tackling him to the ground.

"Thou beetle-brained malt-worm!" Hermia raged as she sat up, astraddle his abdomen, blinded to the inappropriateness of their position and picking up chunks of snow, tossing them into his smug face. "Of course I'm cold! You pribbling pigeon-egg!"

Lysander laughed harder, not minding that some of the snow was falling into his open mouth, making half-hearted attempts to shield himself from her attacks.

"Flap-dragon, hedge-pig, DEWBERRY!"

Lysander allowed her to continue her rant before eventually deciding it was time to turn the tables. With swift suddenness he switched their positions, leaving him on top of a very surprised and very scarlet Hermia.

"Well, I believe I much prefer this arrangement." Lysander remarked, trying to supress a snigger at the girl's blazing mortified expression. "What's wrong, Hermia? Thou art looking a little red."

Hermia opened her mouth to respond, but could only manage a silent squeal.

Lysander smirked, very amused by their situation.

That was until a well-aimed snowball wiped the smug smile of his face.

_BOOF!_

Once he'd overcome his shock, and brushed away the snow that had momentarily blocked his vision, he looked around for the culprit, knowing it couldn't have been Hermia. When he found them he mentally berated himself for forgetting about one very important factor.

A sly smile spread across his lips.

"So that's how it's going to be then, is it?" He scooped some snow, and stood up confidentially, stepping away from an anxious Hermia as he formed a new ball in his hands. "Well then Helena, let the games begin."

The blonde girl grinned and launched her attack, Lysander countered and Helena dodged.

The freckled girl was clearly a lot better at putting up a fight than her auburn friend; some of her ammo managing to hit their mark, whilst she safely avoided the return blows. Although, this wasn't to say Lysander was completely outmatched, as they both seemed to be of equal skill.

However, Hermia had finally returned to the game, consequently leading both girls to gang up against the only boy, overwhelming him from both sides.

"INJUSTICE!" Lysander cried, trying to shield himself from the slaughter of the snow. "YOU HAVE NO HONOUR!"

"Says the boy attacking defenceless young girls!" Hermia retorted, a lot more jokingly than she'd been previous.

"WELL THEE ARE HARDLY DEFENCELESS NOW, ARE THEE?" Lysander shot back, only to be silenced by a snowball striking him directly in the open mouth.

The girls giggled as Lysander spluttered bits of snow.

He glared accusingly at the felon. "HELENA! Thou art supposed to be the nice one!"

Helena laughed and smiled innocently, eyes glittering with mischief.

"Okay, that's it! No more being a gentleman!" Lysander yelled, moving faster than he had before, creating snowballs and throwing them with blurred speed.

The girls shrieked with laughter and tried to escape his fury, returning with their own assault.

"Thou were hardly a gentleman before now." Hermia commented, teasingly; as Lysander ran up to her and smashed a load of snow onto her head.

Helena doubled-over at the sound of friend's shrilled shrieks.

"Playing in the snow, are we? How childish."

Helena froze at the callous voice and shivered, though not from the cold.

Turning she came face-to-face with Demetrius, posed in his usual stance of 'I'm too grown-up for your nonsense'.

"But then I'm hardly surprised." He finished, condescending as always. "I know by now that I cannot expect better."

It was probably wrong for Helena's heart to leap at such patronisation, but she couldn't help it, she adored Demetrius, even if he was a bit (okay, a lot) up-himself.

Lysander and Hermia paused in their fighting; the latter's hair practically turned white now.

"Oh hey, Demetrius." Lysander greeted him pleasantly, as if he hadn't heard the other boy's insult. "Come to join us?"

"Hardly." Demetrius snorted, returning the welcome with arrogant hostility. "First of all, I refuse to take part in such a childish pastime," Helena pouted, "and secondly, one of my standing does not associate with one who is beneath me; and thou, Lysander, art most certainly beneath me."

Lysander's eyes narrowed at this, as his previous kindness was thrown back in his face. "What dost thou mean I am beneath thee? We are of the same standing, thou pompous pig!"

Demetrius turned his gaze from Lysander, bored and uninterested. "So long as thou act as a commoner, thou shall be a commoner; at least in my eyes, if not the rest of Athens."

Lysander gritted his teeth, feeling his normally calm temper brewing.

He didn't like Demetrius much, they weren't friends; but at the same time he felt such antagonism unnecessary, yet Demetrius seemed to feel the need to put him down every chance he got.

It made no sense to Lysander; Demetrius and he were of the same standing despite what the former might say, so he'd no idea why the other boy continued to treat him like he were dirt beneath his feet.

Still, Demetrius was a friend of Helena thus a friend of Hermia and hence a tolerable acquaintance of Lysander.

So with great frustration he let the comment pass.

"Oh come on, Demi." Helena pleaded, trying to coax the dark-haired boy to join them. "It's fun!"

Demetrius raised an eyebrow at Helena's puppy-dog stare but remained unmoved. "I don't do fun."

"I never would have guessed." Lysander muttered, rolling his eyes.

Demetrius glared at him. "Dost thee have a problem with me, serving boy?"

"Yes, thy face." Lysander bit back, restraining from saying anything ruder that wouldn't have be suitable for the girls' innocent ears.

Frowning, Demetrius was about to retort when a snowball whacked him in the face.

He was vaguely aware of Lysander's sniggers as the icy shook spread through him.

"That's much better."

Demetrius scowled and turned to the thrower, eyes narrowed heatedly.

Helena looked away, feigning innocence.

"Helena!" Demetrius barked, wiping the snow from his face. "Thou art a lady, stop behaving as anything less."

Helena just grinned at him, forming another snowball and letting it fly.

_THWACK!_

Demetrius glowered, un-amused. His irritation only enhanced by Lysander's cackles.

"Do not push me, Helena!" He warned, voice turning dangerous.

She didn't listen.

_THWUMP!_

"I mean it- "

_THUD!_

"Right." Demetrius muttered, expression dark and storming forward.

Helena shrieked and darted away as he hurtled a clump of snow towards her.

"Consider this discipline in respecting thy elders." Demetrius told her, catching her arm and shoving snow into her face.

Helena squealed at its chilly touch and Demetrius found himself smirking victoriously.

It was short lived, as once again he was hit in the face by yet more snow.

Turning, he glared at Lysander who shook his head defensively and pointed to the grinning girl beside him.

For a moment, Demetrius just stared in surprise, then frowned. "I expected better from thee, Hermia."

Hermia's grin grew and she shrugged. "Consider this discipline in respecting my friends."

Bending down to make more snowballs, she forgot all about Lysander. Said boy took the opportunity to finish what he'd started and drenched her in a shower of snow.

Hermia spun to him in shock and Demetrius saw the opening to carry out his revenge.

The auburn haired girl let out a cry as the chilly substance hit her bare neck, the icy liquid beginning to trickle down her spine.

Hermia eyed the two boys warily and began to back away as they started to advance upon her, hurdling snow as they went.

Much to Hermia's relief she was quickly saved by a recovered Helena who distracted Demetrius with a few more snowballs to the head, leaving her free to focus on Lysander.

"Run free, Hermia!" Helena cried as she darted away, Demetrius giving chase.

Lysander paused and stared at Hermia, Hermia stared back. For a moment they simply watched, a silent stand-off to see what the other would do next, before both quickly diving for the snow.

"VENGENCE!"

The four children chased each other round the winter wonderland as the simple snowball fight escalated into something of an all-out war between girls vs. boys.

"SACRILEGE!"

Shrieks and shouts sounded across the trampled snowy scene; battle-cries booming into the sprinkling sky.

Former dislike forgotten, Demetrius and Lysander quickly teamed-up; combining their skills against the girls and so far proving themselves the winning side, though the girls still responded with great enthusiasm, giving the boys plenty of competition.

"EAT SNOW, LYSANDER!"

"IN THY FACE, HERMIA!"

"THOU ARE GOING DOWN, DEMI!"

"I THINK NOT, HELENA!"

Titania observed the children's carefree play, a strange but familiar feeling tugging at her heart.

"Aaah, to be young again."

Titania glanced behind her, barely surprised by his sudden appearance. "I do not believe thou were ever so young, Puck."

"True." Puck remarked, hovering closer to his Queen. "But then immortality doth have that effect."

Titania bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head away, looking back on the scene. "So I have noticed."

Puck gazed at her, shrewdly. "Feeling a tad nostalgic, art we?"

Titania snorted. "I am a queen, Puck. What could I be yearning?"

"The past perhaps." Puck offered, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "What it feels to be _mortal_."

"Thou would know nothing about that, now would thee." Titania retorted, trying to prevent herself from sounding so bitter.

"And you, my dear, would know everything." Puck replied coolly, leaning back in the air relaxed and composed.

Titania glared at the snow, refusing to see that infuriating smug look of his. "I do not regret my life."

"But thee miss thy old one." Puck stated, all-knowing like always.

Titania pursed her lips and stretched out a hand, catching snowflakes as they fell. Watching them melt into droplets on her hand from a warmth she couldn't feel.

Puck watched her curiously, intrigued by the melancholic look that glazed her eyes as she stared stilly, so captivated by the snow.

"The thing about immortality is that it lets you live forever, and because of that you never truly feel alive." Titania sighed, lowering her hand.

Puck raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. "You don't feel alive."

Titania shook her head at the idea. "No, it's not that…it's just… being mortal, there are so many things to life…so many little things, that we overlook…that we never appreciate…and immortality takes a lot of that away...sure it gives a lot, but I guess that for someone who was once mortal to adjust to being immortal…there's always something missing…those little parts of life that just aren't there anymore."

Puck scrunched his nose, not really understanding. "But thou are still alive…and thee have been immortal for a long time now…surely it cannot be such a bother."

Titania closed her eyes, trying to think of how to explain it then deciding he wouldn't understand anyway. How could he? He'd been born to live. She'd been born to die…and now she never would.

"It is no bother… it just lacks what mortality possesses, and possesses what mortality lacks… I'm not sure I even understand it myself." She let out a small laugh, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Sometimes I guess I just miss it…I miss that," She made a gesture to the laughing children before them.

"So carefree and innocent, soon they'll grow up and one day they'll die, but still they live while they are young because nothing lasts so they'll make the most of it while it's there…I don't have that anymore. I have decades of life behind me and centuries of life before me, and all the while I am trapped in the body of a youth but no longer the ability to live as one."

She sighed, trying to think of how to express what she was feeling without sounding ungrateful.

"I would not change my decision to become the fae I am today, but I do sometimes wish I could be that human girl I used to be…if only for a day." She combed her fingers through her hairs, eyes scrunched in frustration. "I take my role as queen seriously, and I do not resent it…but sometimes it would be nice if I was able to throw away the crown and just live without such responsibility for just a moment."

She looked to the children, her voice wishful. "I cannot remember the last time I took part in a snowball fight."

Puck smiled, his sly self returning. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

Titania blinked, her Puck-sense tingling – the feeling she always got whenever he was about to perform some kind of mischief, primarily on her.

"Puck- OOMF!"

The snowball collided directly with her face.

"Bleh!" She coughed, spitting out flakes of snow and removing it from her eyes. The cold didn't sting but that didn't mean she wanted her face encased with it.

Puck cackled, clutching his belly as he toppled over mid-air. "Oh! Oh that was brilliant! Ha HA!"

Titania glared for a moment, and then she grinned, a silent acceptance of his challenging.

Puck was too busy laughing that he didn't notice his queen until the snowball hit, causing him to drop from the air in surprise.

He landed on the ground with a soft thud, his expression changing from astonished to crafty in an instant. "That is how thee want to play it, ay?" He floated back into the air, using his magic to form a snowball in his hand. "Then let's play."

Titania involuntarily let out a squeal as the snowball came hurdling towards her, dodging out the way.

She shot Puck an accusing glare. "That's cheating!"

Puck shrugged. "All's fair in love and war, milady!"

He swiftly created a dozen new snowballs and pelted them at her.

Titania tried to avoid the flurry but in the end had to resort to using her arms as shields instead.

"Do I prove myself a worthy advisory, your majesty?" Puck jeered gleefully.

Titania spluttered, wincing as the onslaught continued.

Damn that Robin and his quick speed! Well if he was going to use his powers then so would she.

She held up her arms and suddenly the snowballs stilled, hovering motionlessly in mid-throw.

Puck realised what was about to happen in just enough time for his confidence to slip before his snowballs came sailing back at him.

"Ow! Ah! Hey!" Puck yelled in protest, he glared at the now giggling Titania. "No fair!"

Titania laughed hard; even though she was using magic, it had been a long time since she felt so…so human!

"All's fair in love and war, Puck." She shrugged grinningly as she mimicked his words from earlier. "Besides, since when do you play fair?"

Puck cocked his head to the side smiling shiftily. "Well you have a point."

And then he disappeared.

Titania stared in surprised, before her brain caught up to her and she spun around…however, she proved too slow.

A clump of snow was shoved into her face by a gleeful Puck.

The male fae laughed hard as she staggered back, rubbing the smothering snow from her face.

She scowled at him, about to retort when she froze, eyes widening at "something" behind him.

Puck folded his arms unimpressed and smiled knowingly. "Nice try, but I shall not be falling for that-"

Something cold and solid smashed into the back of his head.

"-trick…" Puck finished, stunned.

He turned to see the cause and his jaw fell slack.

The King of the Faeries stood before them, an eyebrow raised questioningly and his pursed lips fighting to hold off a smile.

He observed them both coolly; his eyes first skimming over his wife and the wafts of snow that sprinkled her chestnuts curls-now turned tangles, and then his gaze falling upon Puck, his expression turning stern.

"Puck, be there a reason that thou art attacking my wife? Your _queen_?"

Puck's face shifted from alarmed to worried, uncertain and then finally opted for his usual dazzlingly confident grin. "There be one, yes. Dost thou wish to hear it?"

Oberon's expression didn't change but the corners of his mouth did twitch up slightly. "Not particularly." He informed, sounding bored.

Puck smiled and shrugged acceptingly, as the King swept past him, to his wife.

"Titania," He spoke softly, gently taking her hand with his and laying a kiss to it.

"Milord," She began, starting to dip into a curtsy when he caught her chin, pulling her back up.

She looked at him in surprise and he stared back with gentle eyes.

"Not right now," He informed softly, his lips quirking into a smile. "This territory is not of fae, thus I am no king, simply Oberon. And you…" He brushed his hand through her hair, bringing his face closer to hers. "Are my Titania."

Their lips met and Titania felt the warmth spark between them.

She didn't mind living forever so much, as long as she lived it with Oberon.

And of course he had to ruin the moment.

Titania blinked in surprise as Oberon's warmth was suddenly robbed from her as something was crushed into hair.

A flurry of snow crumbled down from head.

Slowly, her eyes filled with understanding, and then they narrowed fiercely.

"Oberon!" She seethed.

Oberon chuckled brightly as he stepped backwards to stand by a cheering Puck.

"That. Was brilliant." Puck praised, grinning at the other male.

"Why thank you." Oberon replied, smirking proudly.

Until the snowball hit him in the face; his expression falling, un-amused.

He looked to his wife and she smiled back with sweet viciousness.

"Thou shall regret that." Oberon remarked, his tone dangerous.

"Make me." Titania retorted childishly, sticking her tongue out at him.

Oberon stared at her with shadowed eyes, his lips curving into a sinister smile. "Okay."

Puck watched from the side-lines, content with being forgotten as his king and queen played in the snow like children, hurdling snowballs and attacking the other through a blend of fun and games, war-tactics and of course magic. Their battle cries a blend of Titania shrieking with delight and Oberon roaring with laughter. The rest of the world forgotten to them, along with the weight of their royal responsibilities.

Puck couldn't help but smile at his friends' childish antics. They really did deserve a break, and what better way than through the snow.

Glancing over to where the four children still frolicked, he noticed that one child had paused in battle, gazing over at where the king and queen played, apparently not as blinded by the Faerie Fog as the rest of her friends.

She caught his gaze and he gave her a wink.

Helena smiled and returned to her own battle, just in time to dodge a blow from Lysander and fire another at Demetrius.

Puck grinned.

Yes, snow was definitely a wonderful thing. It possessed a whole other magic of its own and brought a change to all it touched.

It made people happy, and after all, what better kind of magic was there than that?


End file.
